Generally, air permeability is imparted to living articles in contact with the human body in order to efficiently discharge the sweat generated from the human body at present and to optimize the activity.
In order to produce such an air permeable living article, a flat plate-shaped air permeable film is used. The air permeable film is a film which passes gas such as air and water vapor but does not allow liquid such as water to pass therethrough and is used as a cover for disposable diapers and disposable sanitary napkins, sportswear, and disposable garments such as disinfection clothing, waterproof clothing, architectural house wrap, packaging materials, and sanitary materials, in various purposes.
Recently, various attempts have been made to develop a component having more excellent air permeability in order to maintain the reliability of components in various fields such as electronic devices, automobiles, and aviation.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2002-0083734 discloses an air permeable film on which a nonwoven fabric is laminated, which is produced at a low cost, via a process of supplying and laminating the nonwoven fabric having a basis weight of less than 20 g/m2 on one side of the air permeable film in a molten state of an extruded film while extruding an inorganic substance-containing resin for producing the air permeable film to a thickness of a basis weight of less than 20 g/m2 in an extruder, and rolling a continuous laminated film of the nonwoven fabric in a rolling roll constituted of a local stretching roll and an elastic rubber roll in which a local elongation mark forming material is densely arranged to distribute fine pores around a local elongation mark in the air permeable film, and distribute the local elongation mark on a front surface of the air permeable film. In other words, the air permeable film has a simple constitution and process to impart air permeability to the laminated product, to simplify a manufacturing facility as well as significantly lower the basis weight of the laminated product of the nonwoven fabric and the air permeable film, to thereby provide the air permeable film laminated with the nonwoven fabric at a low cost. However, the air permeable film having a flat plate shape structure may be torn by the physical force, to thus have a drawback that durability is decreased.